shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba
Kagome Higurashi or Kagome Akemi Higurashi-Kaiba is the main character of ShikiKira's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Inuyasha crossover, The Duel Champion's Daughter. Background Kagome Kaiba is the prodigy daughter of Seto Kaiba and his wife, Kun-loon Higurashi. She's good with technology, designs, languages, fashion, cooking, people, and Duel Monsters. What more could Seto ask for? Unfortunately for her father, Kagome loathes Duel Monsters for breaking up her family. When her world is finally pieced back together from the help of friends, family, and time it is once again shaken at her father's announcement. At the time Seto calls Kagome to meet him at Kaiba Corp, Kagome was in her final year of high school at the prestigious and exclusive private school, Issei Institute. She was an honor roll student with straight A's, and in the school's list of top 10 students. She has even won the title of Best Human Female Fighter at the last School Ranking Tournament. And even though she disliked Duel Monsters, she is a professional duelist following in her father's footsteps and playing in Tag-Team tournaments with one of her three best friends, Edo Phoenix. Her other two best friends are Sesshomaru Taisho; her older god brother and fake boyfriend, and Sango Kyokan. Now, Kagome is being shipped off to her father's Duel Monsters school, Duel Academy, where everyone was obsessed with the card game. She has to find a fiancé by the time school ends, or she might end marrying some stranger, who may not even love her. She does not plan to wed until after her 18th birthday. Languages Kagome is capable of speaking multiple languages. Below is a list of languages that she knows. *Japanese - Fluent *English - Fluent *Mandarin Chinese - Fluent *Cantonese Chinese - Fluent *French - Fluent *German - Fluent *Latin - Fluent *Italian - Conversational *Korean - Learning *Egyptian Hieroglyphics - Learning Duel Monsters Decks Kagome has been a card collector since her introduction to the game of Duel Monsters. As such she has the ability to play a wide variety of decks. Her main playing decks are: *Harpies *Fortune Ladies *Dark Magicians and Ice Barriers *Harpies/Synchro *Insect Annihilation *Cyber Dragon *Anti-Cure/Psychic *Card Destruction/Psychic Appearance Appearance wise, Kagome takes mostly after her mother with the same inky blue-black hair, facial and body structures, and fair skin. She has the same blue eyes as her father, and she is hoping she had taken after his height as well. Kagome can normally be found with a smile on her face, but only when she is with family and friends. Otherwise her face is kept a respectful pokerface of cool indifference. Personality No matter who she is with, Kagome is generally respectful to the people she meets and interacts with. However, when interacting with strangers outside of Issei and its sister schools, she, like most other Issei students, is rather reserve in her interactions while maintaining an at arms-length approach to strangers. It can also be noted that Kagome has an aversion to interacting with other Duel Monsters duelist that she does not consider friends or family, and when she does interact with them she is usually rather cold and closed off. In retrospect, when she is with her family (excluding her father) and her friends from Issei Kagome is much more herself does not maintain her facade of an ice princess. She is actually a very open and affectionate girl, often being compared to an angel or a ray of sunshine by her friends and family members. She also won't hold back her temper, and will physically reprimand a person for whatever wrong they have commited. She is also rather maternal to her younger relatives and classmates, and is often looking out for them especially the ones who are bullied. At Issei she is considered the Alpha Female and Den Mother of the student body. History *Age 4 - Kagome visits the United States for the first time. **Kagome receives her first Duel Monsters card, Harpie Queen. **Kagome meets and becomes best friends with Edo Phoenix. *Age 5 - Kagome is kidnapped for the first time. **Kagome begins learning gymnastics and martial arts. **Kagome moves to America *Age 6 - Kagome meets her Liu cousins for the first time *Age 7 - Kagome meets her Higurashi cousins for the first time. **Kagome moves to Hong Kong *Age 8 - Kagome and Souta are moved out of Kaiba mansion by their mother. **Kagome moves back to Japan *Age 9 - Kagome locks away the memory of there every being Duel Monster Spirits. **Kagome's grandmother, Chie, passes away due to a car accident *Age 10 - Kagome begins competing in Duel Monster Tournaments **Kagome becomes the Junior Kanto Regional Duel Monster Champion **Kagome becomes the Japan National Duel Monster Junior Champion **Kagome spends two months living with the Akatsuki family. She helps Tougo Akatsuki bring harmony with his six sons, and helps the triplets kill their mother, Malvolia (Tougo's first wife). *Age 11 - Kagome becomes the Kanto Regional Champion and Japan National Champion. *Age 12 - Kagome creates Lady Luck *Age 13 - Kagome obtains her black belt. **Kagome is bitten by a centipede demon/yokai. *Age 14 - Kagome debuts in the Pro-Dueling World League. *Age 15 - Kagome is kidnapped and tortured by Sara, Sesshomaru's fanclub president **February - Kagome is kidnapped and tortured by Sara Asano ***Kagome forfeits Japan Champion Duel Monsters Tournament due to injury and hopitalization **March - Kagome is kept under lockdown at Kaiba Mansion after she is released from Issei's infirmary. **July - Kagome wins title of best female human fighter in Issei. Relationships *Uncle, Fuminori 文法 Higurashi *Aunt, Miki 美紀 Higurashi *Older Cousin, Satoshi 聡 Higurashi *Older Cousin, Shin 紳 Higurashi *Uncle, Fumihiro 文浩 Higurashi *Aunt, Chinatsu 千夏 Higurashi *Older Cousin, Kikyo 桔梗 Higurashi *Younger Cousin, Kaede 楓 Higurashi Powers and Abilities Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant :: Kagome is a master at fighting barehanded. She started learning martial arts at 5 years old, not long after her first kidnapping and return from the United States. She acquired a black belt in her chosen martial arts at 13 years old, and has claimed the title of best female fighter of her age group more than once at martial arts tournaments. She has also won the title of best female human fighter from last school wide fighting tournament at Issei Institute. *Master Gymnast :: Kagome began learning gymnastics at the same time as she began martial arts. Having begun at 5 years old, she is capable of performing many difficult feats. Her gymnastics was used to help improve her martial arts and evasion abilities. *Master Archer :: Kagomes does not enjoy using a bow and arrow set; however, she is a highly capable archer. She is considered a prodigy in her family to have been able to hit near perfect center within only a few months of picking up a bow and quiver. *Master Marksman :: Having grown up both in Japan and abroad as well as her training at Issei, Kagome has excellent marksmanship with guns. Whenever she is in the United States, Kagome takes time to go to the shooting range to brush up in her shooting. *Master Staff Specialist *Intermediate Healer :: Kagome is capable of healing a large range of ailments such sicknesses and injuries. She currently is unable to heal fatal wounds or mental damage caused by memories or other psychological problems. However, she is capable of healing mental and physical wounds caused by demonic sources and/or penalty games/shadow games. Powers *Empathy :: This is the one ability in her possession that Kagome is completely unaware of. It is also what allows her to have her compassionate heart, and be a good friend and mediator. Currently, Kagome has no mastery over this power and has unconsciously closed her it to Duel Monster spirits. *Telepathy :: Like all other members of the Student Council, Kagome has been taught to use telepathy to communicate with the other council members as well as faculty members. *Spiritual Powers **Barriers ::: Kagome is able to create barriers that impenetrable by yokai or other demonic beings. These barriers are used to protect not only herself, but also her belongings, friends, and the helpless. She can also use this to ward away beings with evil intentions. *Healing :: Like all other miko, Kagome can use her purification to heal other people of wounds and sickness. She is also capable of doing the same for herself, but she has not been able to consciously rid herself of illness. *Shikigami :: Seiro (晴朗) :: Hikari (光) :: Hakumei (薄明) *Keen Intelligence :: Kagome is one of the few students at Issei Institute that can be considered a prodigy within the school. She is the first student to have been allowed to skip several grade levels due to her advance knowledge even with Issei's rigorous and high-level academics, though has more to due with her having been home schooled in a foreign country for five years. Upon her graduation from Issei, she would have an Associate's degree in International Relations (Bonus for Student Council members), and Graphic Design, and a Bachelor's degree in Business, Fashion Design, and Computer Programming (Bonus for Digital Security Team students). *Immunity :: Due to being an extremely powerful miko, Kagome's body unconsciously purifies toxins and illnesses from her body. She will, however, fall to sickness if she ever uses too much of her powers or if she is under too much stress and psychological pressure. *Strings of Fate :: Because of her blood from the Liu family, Kagome has inherited the ability to see the strings of fate most specifically the Red Strings of Fate from her mother and Liu family relatives. Due to this ability, Kagome has high accuracy in her matchmaking. According to Fumiko and other Liu clan members, every person has multiple strings of fate, which are at first pink in color but the red string leads to the person's soul mate. This is due to the fact that every person has multiple possible soul mates, and a person's choices will lead him/her to a different soul mate. :: Although she is able to see other people's strings of fate, people with this ability are incapable of speaking of who the strings lead to and are unable to see their own strings of fate. Personal Information *Favorite Color: Silver and Blue *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Fantasy *Favorite Type of Music: Classical, K-Pop, C-Pop, J-Pop, Pop, Rock, and Hip Hop *Favorite Type of Books: Mystery and Romance *Favorite School Subject: Design and Technology *Best School Subjects: Technology, Design, Business, Language, Mathematics *Worst School Subject: Chemical Science Experiments *Favorite Food: Oden, Seafood, and Italian *Ideal Type: Someone interesting and passionate, and won't bore me to death *Ideal Date: Picnic by the waterfront *Allergic to: Strawberries Deathly *Hobbies: Sewing projects, Swimming, Drawing, Mystery Games, and Technology projects *Dislikes: Bugs, Duel Monsters, Excessive Drama, Chloroform, Pink, and Fanpeople *Bad with: Bugs, Fanpeople, Dark, Kagome Kagome (song and game) *Other Skills: **Baking **Violin **Piano **Perfect Pitch **Virus Creation **Inventions **Advance Detective Level Deduction and Resoning **Class 2 Boating License **Private Pilot Licence **Ordinary Motorcycle License **Firearms/Guns License - USA *Clubs: Issei West Music Club - Pianist, Ex-President/Captain *Committees: Student Council - Vice-President, Supplemental Instruction - Tutor *Departments: **Main: Design and Beauty Department - Student Director of Fashion Design **Business Department **Technology Department *Teams: **Digital Security Team **Issei West Gymnastics Team **Himitsu Detail - Team 42 **Lady Luck School Life at Issei Institute The following is Kagome's weekly and daily school schedule from her last Spring trimester. The following does not include days that she competes in Dueling Tournaments or any other type of tournaments. Duel Monsters Results '''Note-1: '''She was kidnapped and then hospitalized. Villa *Kaiba Chateau - Domino City *Kaiba Manor - Silicon Valley *Hawaii *Karuizawa *Paris, France *Monaco *Barcelona, Spain *Germany *London, England, United Kingdom *Kyoto *Hokkaido *Hong Kong *Taiwan *Shanghai *New York Trivia *Kagome has already completed all of her general education classes such as Japanese, Mathematics, Social Science, and Science minus Physical Education. Her last trimester at Issei would have been composed of only Major and extracurricular classes. *Kagome is unable to recall the exact date of her birthday after her first kidnapping on her fifth birthday, but is able to remember the month of her birth. *She has an uncanny matchmaking ability, in which every couple she has gotten together are bound to marry one another. *During the Summer break, Kagome often went to live at the Kaiba Chateau in Dominio City on the weekends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Student Directors Category:Student Council Category:Digital Security Team Category:Issei Institute Category:Human Category:Kagome